


motherfucker

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lmao





	motherfucker

Krolia tosses her head back with a moan, breasts heaving out in the open from her ripped top. A bead of sweat trails down between her cleavage. She leans back on one arm, the other curling her fingers in the dark hair of the boy bobbing his head between her legs. 

Keith pauses and looks up at her, lips wet and eyes glazed over with want. “Krolia…”

“Baby,” she says instead of his name. 

Keith lowers his head to give her a few more licks, suckling at the tip of her clit, before shifting upward and crawling to her. He pads at her chest, fitting himself against her body like a puzzle piece, and ruts against her hips. 

They never stood a chance. 

When Keith returned to their little makeshift cave, arms full of a strange vegetation Krolia had never seen before, their fates were already sealed. Krolia scanned their food for poisons and toxins that were lethal, and whatever it was, it passed as clean. They ate together, gazing up at the Quantum Abyss in the sky. 

Neither showed their discomfort at first. Keith shifted in his seat, looking anywhere except his mother, and Krolia felt the heat stir below her clothing. A feeling she had not experienced in years, not ever since she met his father. 

They avoided each other for hours, both coming to the same conclusion about the substance they ate but neither willing to breach the topic. Perhaps if they kept to themselves, it would go away. It would naturally flush out of their systems. 

Krolia could handle it. She was a soldier, and could withstand any torture, no matter how strange. 

But she was also a mother, and watching her son suffering was worse than the most barbaric of pain. She could handle herself, but she couldn’t bear knowing her precious son bore the same aches. 

She would do anything to take all of his burdens away from him. 

Krolia broke first. She approached him and embraced him from behind, and they both moaned at the contact. She intended only to ease Keith’s suffering, to let him release, but her son was as stubborn as his father and returned her affections. 

That was how they found themselves in their current position, clothes ripped from their bodies and hands roving over one another. Their skin burned with the contact. 

Keith nuzzled his face against her breasts, and she kisses his forehead. She spreads her legs, letting him fit between and grind his hard cock against her cunt. Keith whines desperately, hips jerking without his permission. She coats him in her wetness. 

“Here,” she says, and reaches down to take him in her hand. Krolia gently guides him to her opening, and lets him slide home. He pushes in to the hilt. 

“Oh god,” he gasps, pulling out then shoving back in as if possessed. “Oh god, M—Krolia—“

“That’s a good boy,” she croons, locking her legs around his hips. “You make mommy feel so good.”

“ _ Mommy _ ,” Keith releases with a sob, and starts to fuck her. He buries his head at her neck, tears trailing down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, oh god, I’m sorry Mom—“

“Shh.” She wraps her arms around her boy, soft purrs vibrating from her chest with the purpose of soothing. “Don’t say you’re sorry, you’re being so good for me. I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, Mom…” He holds tight to her, as if terrified she will leave him. As if she would be disgusted once this is over. 

Never. 

Krolia holds him back just as hard. She squeezes around his cock, encouraging. Slick sounds and the slap of skin fill the air in their lovemaking, breaths hitching and hands grasping. 

Krolia feels him start to get close. He has the same tell as his father, hips stuttering their rhythm. Krolia cups Keith’s cheeks in her hands, guiding him to look at her. She smiles down at him, eyes full of love and fondness. 

“Be a good boy and give mommy your cum.”

He does. He cries out, and Krolia feels him emptying himself in her. She sighs blissfully, her purrs practically roaring out of her chest. She lets herself climax as well, fluttering gently over his cock, and she doesn’t let go. 

Even when they gradually calm down, she doesn’t let go. 

Even when their minds return to them, cleansed of the substance, she doesn’t let go. 

She only holds her son in comfort, licking his hair with her rough tongue in a grooming motion. He shakes in her arms, eventually lulling off to sleep. 

They can talk later. Right now she has to be there for her kit. 


End file.
